dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Best Figures Friend Play Persona 4
Summary Tucker and Jackson play the game call persona 4, this is like two best friend and two best sisters. Story The game have started and shows Tucker and Jackson wearing military outfits on also with guns. Tucker: Yea, it's battle war 3. Jackson: Yea, battle war 3. Tucker: Yea! Jackson: War batter just got started, Bitch! (Shooting) It show that they are sitting on a coach. Also, Jackson is levitate the game by his hair and Tucker levitate the controller by his ment on his face. Jackson: Persona? Tucker: I have never seen their game before, I swear. Jackson: You have never play one of them. Tucker: No. Jackson: Dude, there have been 4 now, and a shit load. Why? Tucker: Cause- Jackson: Are you a snowman bro? Tucker: Because I'm still reading my language book. Tucker levitate the book to show it to Jackson. Jackson: Oh my gosh, that what I thought. Tucker started the game. Jackson and Tucker pull up their sunglasses. There two people with the television in static. Also show two more people, but it show the last one, Tucker interrupt. Tucker: Hello my dear, my name is Kinshasa wantsaw. Jackson: But Kinshasa wants, why didn't you do your math homework? Tucker: Oh I'm sorry, my toast weren't toast and I have to join the seaer scout. Jackson: (LAUGH) Tucker: Romen Warriors! It show a teen girl with bikini. Tucker: Finally! Jackson: All Yea! Tucker: Yea, battle, battle war fair, here we go. Show that they were on a train, waiting. They listen to the speaker. Jackson: So this is the whole myth. Tucker was laughing. Tucker: Yea. Jackson: This is the whole thing, it's just train. Tucker laugh again. Jackson: It's just train and robust and some other shit like that. They get off the train and look around. A man came over holding a young little girl. Man: Hey. Tucker: Hey loser or whatever you are that you ask for attention. Man: I'm your mother younger brother. Tucker and Jackson laugh. Tucker: Yeah, that me! Jackson: That's right, he's not your uncle, just your mother younger brother. He's your younger uncle. Tucker: So, I'm your younger uncle. Man: Come on Natako, say hi to your cousin. Natako walk behind her father. Man: What are you so shy for? She slack his butt. Man: Hey (laugh) Tucker and Jackson laugh. Jackson: Man, when my friend get mad, they would slack someone Ass. It show a gas station called Moel. Tucker: Here's our gas station. Soar it in. Jackson: We got gas, toothbrush, we got people to pump your gas for you. The text said that Nanako need to go to the bathroom. Jackson: What's wrong little girl, do you want me to hold your skirt for you? Tucker: Maybe your cousin can help you. Nanako: I know, Keesh. Tucker: ...(girl voice) Keesh, motherfucker! Show a member of the gas station pumping the car with gas. Members: Are you taking a trip? Tucker: No, none of you business. Jackson: Get the Tucker our of my face, you lost my car. Tucker laugh. There is a house that was show, then it show the food and drink. When it show to Tucker, Jackson, and Nanako, the text said you find yourself alone with Nanako. Tucker laugh out loud. Jackson: Yea, alone at last. Tucker dress up like someone that I don't know. Tucker: Hey, do you collection youieo cards? Jackson: This game is taking dark turn. The text said Nanako seems uncomfortable... Tucker: Look at her, she's uncomfortable. Then the text said It looks like you force her to speak. Tucker laugh again out loud. Jackson: WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Later on, Tucker was playing a 3DS, but also levitate it. Jackson was levitate a drink of blood. Nanako turn on the TV and a commercial came up. Tucker was in front of the TV. Tucker: Hey, try to watch the TV now. Tucker bend down and shake his ass. Tucker: Yea, try watching now. Jackson: Are you shaking your ass in front of a little girl? Show Tucker with bang and gold. Tucker: Look at my swagger, look at my swagger. Yo, you think you can handle this? Jackson: Stop that. Tucker:Kinshasa wantsaw up in the club. Jackson: I LOVE YOU Kinshasa wantsaw! Tucker and Jackson were upstairs. Tucker: I really want to see the Jersey Shore next week, but I should go to bed. Jackson: Dude, I said that it was mess up. Later on, it show with Tucker, Jackson, and Nanako. Nanako: You're going to school, right? Tucker: No, I'm not. Shut up. Jackson: I was plan to do some durg to get very super high, but don't tell your dad. Don't be a narc. Tucker: Yea, why are you being such a narc. You're like a narc face then Nanako. Tucker and Jackson was walking down the rain while it was raining. Jackson and Tucker saw a guy who was riding a bike and trip. They laugh at him. Jackson: Oh, yo Ex. Tucker: Yo Ex. Jackson: Look at him. Tucker: See ya later, fucker. A text said Your life at this new school has begun. Jackson: Yea, you like this new school. They got in the school. Lady: You look dead, today. Jackson: Because he was slack his jinx in to a pole. What? It show that there was a teacher that his name is on the board. Jackson was acting out his voice. Jackson: Ok class, shut your damn stupid mouth, I don't want to walk in to this classroom and get hit by a shower thing from your privacy. Now let talk some awkward stuff I learned, some fucking hot chick and Simon the driller. Tucker was laughing while Jackson acting. A new text said should I be mean or nice to this gurl? And a choice said be mean and be nice. Jackson: Do we be nice to this girl? Tucker: Dude, we are demon. Jackson: You're right. Jackson use lighting power to shock the lady. Jackson: Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Tucker: I didn't know you exist there for you won't live. A guy who is hold the case is show. Guy: I'm sorry, it was an accident. Lady: What, I can't believe it, it's crack. Show the disc crack. Guy: Well, let I should be going now, see ya. The girl hit him in the nut. Guy: I think my crack, too. Tucker: I hope your nuts was dead. Jackson: Aww man, and once again. Let's leave him alone. Tucker: See ya later, fucker. Guy: You're Youkee, right? You want to hang out somewhere? Youkee: I'm not going. Guy: Fine! The Guy run away. Jackson: What a mature way to a girl letting you down. Fine, whatever, I'll become a boss character in 5 month, see you fucker. Tucker: We're saying see ya fucker, a lot. Youkee: What did he want from me? Jackson: dud, he want your sweet Jamz jamz. Back to school, everyone was talk and Tucker was drawing Jackson. They all heard the speaker. When they saw what happen, Jackson came out. Jackson: OH SHIT, HIDE THE EVIDENCE! The Man look under the sheet. Jackson: Dead Body? In a unknown place, is was like yellow and orange. Boy: There something over there. Tucker: Aww, what is it? Jackson: Don't worry, man. Pedo Bear came out. Jackson: It's just a friendly bear. Tucker: Aww dude, are you serious? Jackson: Fine. Tucker: How Pedo Bear... Jackson: It's your friend. Tucker: The mystery bear. Show them on a coach. Tucker: Let's turn this off. Jackson: No, I don't know, too. Tucker: This is get to dumb and silly. Jackson: No, it's going good. Back in the game Tucker: It was Fuck up. Jackson: It doing good. Tucker: This is not even get better at all. Jackson: No, look because it's very interesting. Pedo Bear holding Nanako. They got to the save file. Tucker: Where should I save it? Jackson: Anywhere with no data. Tucker move up and saw a file that was full. Tucker: Why do you have, uh, why do you? Jackson: It's a 131 hour. Tucker: Why do you have this? Jackson: Cause this is play is awesome. Tucker: Oh. Jackson: It's fucking shit, if you do anything Tucker click the file and it overwrite the file. Jackson: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! Tucker click yes. Jackson: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! It end with Jackson mad at him and Tucker laugh and smile. Category:Episodes